New Life
by HoneyBear01
Summary: Isabella-Bella-Swan is a vampire cheerleader, thats dating the hottest football player-Jacob Black-. Edward Cullen is a nerdy boy who just moved to the little town of Forks. What happens when they meet. Is it love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The move

POV-Edward

"Edward honey, Are you ready to go?" Esme called.

"Yea mom!"

I'm finally leaving this big city, Hollywood California. Even though I was born and raised here, I never really was popular but I never will forget the friends I do have. I'm moving now because my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle finally decided to try and make their relationship work [AGAIN]. I really don't care 'cause I'm turning 17 soon. I'll be a Junior in High School and next year I will graduate and go to college. I'm a straight "A" student and only hope to get into the best colleges like Yale or Harvard. I start bringing my suitcases out my room to leave and I stub my toe.

"SHIT!"

I look up and see Esme staring at me. I start laughing.

"Ed, nothing is funny. With a mouth like that you should be a sailor." Mom said

She helped me down the stairs with the rest of my boxes, we were shipping the boxes to Forks, Washington where my father lives, and we are taking the suitcases on the plane. As I leave the house I remember all the good times I had with Ben and Kim, my best friends. Like when they first moved in next door, 5 years ago.

FLASHBACK

"Eddie! Hurry up and finish getting ready. We have to greet the new neighbors." Mom yelled

I hate when she calls me Eddie but she does it anyway. It gets on my nerves. She made me put on my best clothes to meet the new neighbor. I looked out my window to see that they had two kids, a girl and a boy. I leave my bedroom and stub my toe. I'm like super clumsy.

"Come on Eddie."

We leave and mom and me go and greet the new neighbor and her two kids.

"Hello I'm Esme, this is Edward." Mom says warmly

"Hello, I'm Trisha and those are my two kids, Ben and Kim."

"Nice to meet you. Ed go on and meet the kids. Behave." Mom said as I walked over to them.

"Hey I'm Edward." I say

"Sup, I'm Ben and this is my little sister Kim." The little boy replied "Wanna go play some video games?" he asked

"Yea." I replied as we ran off

END OF FLASHBACK

Here we go I'm ready. It's the beginning of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New Member

POV-Bella swan

"OH SHIT BELLS! What did you do?" Emmett yelled.

"The only thing I could think of. Em, help me get her to Charlie." I replied. "NOW!"

He lifted her up and we ran to our vacation home. OH MY GOD is all I could think of. When we got there Alice was already there with Charlie, waiting for us.

"Bells, it's going to be alright." He said. I guess he could see the worry in my face.

"It's all I could do. I couldn't just leave her out there to die." I replied

"You did the right thing, look right there. You see those holes? That means she was fed on. Whoever did it had left her there to die." Charlie said

I nodded and walked away.

"But Charlie, who would do such a thing?

"Well bells, many vampires are traveling around this time if the year. Maybe some passed by here. Some that feed on humans." He replied

I walked to my room to lie down and think to myself. We are vacationing in a little town called Florala, Alabama. It is between Alabama and Florida. It has the prettiest lake-Lake Jackson. It only has about 300 vampires and 100 humans. Well now 301 vampires and 99 humans. Most of the humans are okay that they live in a town with vampires. Not many people know where Florala is, it's sort of like a ghost town. Well a vampire town, either way the both are dead. We have to leave soon, were going back to Forks, Washington. As captain of the cheerleading squad I have to start practices. I'm the first sophomore ever to e captain. Well since I am a vampire and I can charm them it was easy getting my spot. Normally it's a senior who gets captain but not this time. This is the year I am trying to get the team to state, hopefully even nationals.

I have an awkward fun family. As you may know I'm Isabella swan, known as Bella. I have two sisters and 3 brothers. Emmett is one of my favorite brothers to go hunting with. He's a dog lover. His girlfriend was the first girl to ever imprint on a vampire and then actually date him. BLAHH! He's just happy that he made history. Then there's Jasper, he is going out with my sister Alice. My last brother is Chris, he's dating my sister Rosalie. Even though he doesn't look like any of us, he's still part of the family. He hates coming down here with us because there are racist humans. I guess they don't fully understand that Chris can kill them. I believe Chris has a unique story to tell since he was first a slave until he ran away. Then there's my "parents" Renee and Charlie. Now there's a new edition to the family. I can't wait to know more about her. The boys have a threat now because now we have the lead, 5 girls and 4 guys. Especially since prank week is coming up. I can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- IM A WHAT?

POV-Renesmee

As I wake up I see a lot of people around me. I don't know where I am. Last thing I remember is being with this amazingly hot boy named john. Then I was in the woods, when a girl gave me more pain.

"Are you awake?" asked the hot guy with brown hair

"Uhm yea but where am I?" I asked, voice sounding groggy.

"I'm Charlie, and this is my home." He replied "may we know your name?" he asked

"I'm Renesmee. Why am I here? "

"Well Renesmee, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?

"A little. I remember a lot of pain. I was with this boy and then I remember I was in the woods. I re-"I cut off as a girl walked down the stairs. I stood up and pointed at her. "I remember her. She's the one who hurt me before I woke up."

"Renesmee please font go anywhere, we have to talk." Charlie said

"okay." I said feeling worried

"Renesmee, have you ever heard about vampires?"

"Yes, my new boyfriend John was a vampire."

"Renesmee John had left you for dead. He fed on you 'til you was almost out of blood. That girl right there is Bella." He pointed to the girl that just walked down the stairs "she saved you."

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T TELL ME!"

"Yes Renesmee, you are a vampire."

"IM A WHAT!"

"You are a vam-" Charlie started but I cut him off.

"Don't say it again. So what does this mean?" I asked

"Well it may be hard to leave your family here but you have to come with us and start your life as a vampire." Stated Bella

"NO! My dad will be home soon. He is expecting a house with a 13 year old girl in it." I said as I pointed to myself

"But you can't go there you have to be with us." Said Charlie

"Well can we go and I can grab some of my stuff, and may I also write him a little note?"

"Yes, get ready me you and Bella will drive you over there." Said Charlie

"ok." I said "let's go." Tears started forming in my eyes as we left. I can't believe what just happened. We got into the car and it was a quiet drive. They tried to start little conversation but I wasn't responding.

"THERE! I LIVE RIGHT THERE!" I shouted as I pointed to my 2 story house. Charlie and Bella came inside with me. I ran upstairs really fast. I go to my room and look around. Things are where they're supposed to be so why do I feel like something is missing? I go and grab my suitcase. I pack a lot of clothes some of my favorite shoes and then my teddy bears. I had to grab Mr. Boo! I had him since I was born. It was the only thing my mom gave me before she gave me up for adoption. I was adopted by a great guy I will truly love him. I go and grab my favorite notebook and start to write a note to him.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I can't tell you bye to your face. I'm sorry I was such a screw up of a daughter. I love you more than I would have loved my biological parents. If I could go back in time I would not have went out tonight with john. That's when everything happened. I'm sorry! I'm running away and I will never be back! Hopefully after I'm settled I can come back. I love you forever._

_ Love,_

_ Renesmee_

I grabbed my bag and put in the rest of my clothes and some perfumes. I took the note downstairs where I saw Bella and Charlie waiting for me on my coach. I look at the clock its 7:15 pm.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Charlie

"No may I write one note to my best friend?"

"Yes but hurry." I get out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Keanua,_

_I'm sorry I'm leaving without a proper goodbye. You were my best friend since kindergarten. I will never forget all the memories we had, don't grieve just move on. Never forget me. Jag kommer att kontakta dig senare_

_ Renesmee_

I put dad's note on the fridge and we drove to Keanua's house and I put my note on the porch." So where do we go from here?" I asked

**(READERS 'Jag kommer att kontakta dig senare" is Swedish for 'I will contact you later')**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Shes gone

POV-Carlisle

I drove home thinking about Renee and if she looked different. I can't wait to see my son again. He's going to be so happy to meet his new sister. They should be here around 2 in the morning. I pull up in my driveway and look up to my daughter's room. I guess she's sleeping. I walk in the house and put the keys on the counter. What's that? I ask as I spot a paper on the fridge. Maybe Renesmee is at Keanua's house. I go and grab the paper off the fridge. I read:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I can't tell you bye to your face. I'm sorry I was such a screw up of a daughter. I love you more than I would have loved my biological parents. If I could go back in time I would not have went out tonight with john. That's when everything happened. I'm sorry! I'm running away and I will never be back! Hopefully after I'm settled I can come back. I love you forever._

_ Love,_

_ Renesmee_

She can't be gone. I run upstairs to her room. I open the doors. Most of her things are gone.

"NO!" I scream out loud. This can't be happening to me. She can't be gone. She didn't even meet her new mom and brother. I went to my room and lied down. Its 9:15pm Renee and Edward should be here at 2 so I set my alarm clock for 1:00 am. I quietly cried myself to sleep.

(AC: what do ya think about it so far? R&R..BTW they are in Florala, Alabama not Washington yet. Sorry its short but chapter 3 was long. )


End file.
